marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Elizabeth Braddock (Earth-1610)
; ,Psi Division | Relatives = Sir James Braddock (father); Brian Braddock (brother); Jamie Braddock (brother); Bishop (possible future husband); | Universe = Earth-1610 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = 5'8" | Height2 = (original body) 5'7" (current body) | Weight = 130 lbs | Weight2 = (original body) 125 lbs (current body) | Eyes = Brown | Eyes2 = (both bodies) | Hair = Black | Hair2 = (both bodies), dyed purpleCategory:Purple Hair (2nd body) | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = British | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, formerly S.T.R.I.K.E. agent (Psi Division) | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = United Kingdom | Creators = Mark Millar; Adam Kubert | First = Ultimate X-Men #17 | Death | HistoryText = Early Life While her brother Brian became a scientist like their father, Sir James Braddock, Betsy Braddock chose another path. A mutant telepath, she used her family name to avoid Sentinel attack and joined the Psi Division of S.T.R.I.K.E., the British division of the international espionage agency S.H.I.E.L.D. She swiftly rose to the rank of Colonel. Possession When the telepathic, reality-warping mutant David Xavier escaped the medical facility on Scotland's remote Muir Island, killing several people in the process, Betsy and Agent Dai Thomas were assigned to recapture him. They placed Moira MacTaggert, David's mother and facility head, under house arrest until Charles Xavier, her estranged husband and David's father, arrived on the island with his students, the X-Men . The elder Xavier's psi powers swiftly located his son, and the group cornered David inside a Burger King in Aberdeen. David took possession of Wolverine’s form and cut a swath through the X-Men, until Storm hit him with a lightning bolt and Betsy stunned him with a psychic grenade. David fled, jumping out of Wolverine and into the driver of an oncoming truck; right after the vehicle crashed, he jumped into Betsy's mind . Death Hidden within Betsy, David lured his parents and the X-Men to Germany, claiming that her psychic powers had tracked him there; however, Charles confronted him after realizing "Betsy's" mannerisms were those of a teenage boy, not an adult woman . David dropped the charade, took his parents hostage and transformed Betsy's body to resemble his own. He defeated the X-Men, but as he tried to kill Charles, Betsy's personality kicked in, jamming his powers. She told Charles he had to kill her before David could regain control, or flee; Charles refused, but the X-Man Colossus crushed Betsy with a car, killing her body and apparently slaying both the minds within . Rebirth Betsy, however, escaped the reaper; her mind made contact with Kwannon, a young Asian woman. Kwannon was relieved to have a chance to finally move on after ten years in a coma, and let Betsy claim her body. Awakening, she called her father, who had only just buried her previous body and was overjoyed to find his daughter alive, whatever her form. Returning to active S.T.R.I.K.E. duty, Betsy was redeployed to help assemble the European Defense Initiative. She later met Colossus at an Xavier Institute reception, and told him she did not blame him for killing her, and in fact had found dying a fascinating experience. Betsy's career in S.T.R.I.K.E. soon ended because of her current teenage body, making her too young to serve as a government agent. Her father tried pulling some strings but it didn't work out. She later returned after Professor X died, with Syndicate, telling the others that she and Sydicate were both working undercover for Xavier. She was later recruited by Bishop into his new X-Men, after angrily informing Cyclops that he had turned his back on the X-Men and the good they could achieve, after he refused to help a group of mutants being attacked by Sentinels, solely because he thought it would make the Xavier Institute look bad. Betsy would soon learn that in the future, she and Bishop are married, but she had died before he traveled back in time. | Powers = *'Telepathy' : Betsy can read minds and communicate mentally with others over long distances. *'Psi-Grenades' :Betsy can set off "psychic grenades" in people heads,leaving them weak and nauseous and incapacitanting them for lenghty periods | Abilities = | Strength = Betsy possesses the normal human strength of a woman her age, height, and build who engages in intensive regular exercise | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = Braddock,_Betsy_(Ultimate) | OtherMedia = * X-Men Legends * Marvel: Ultimate Alliance *Psylocke won IGN's Battle of the Comic-Book Babes '06 contest. In the final round, she managed to get almost two thirds of the votes (64-36). She was pitted against the female computer icon Lara Croft. | Links = }} Category:Ultimate X-Men members Category:Telepaths Category:Killed by Colossus Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Deceased Characters Category:Possession Category:X-Men members (Earth-1610) Category:Psychic Weapon